


Team Courier - Interstitials

by OdysseusOfGaming



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdysseusOfGaming/pseuds/OdysseusOfGaming
Summary: Interstitial 1 takes place after Chapter 4: Spotlight.The Interstitials are small bits of between-chapters content, wherein a character's thoughts or past will be explored in further detail. They are canon to the story of Team Courier. It is strongly suggested one read Team Courier in order to have full context for these short stories.
Kudos: 14





	1. Interstitial 1

Remember when you had the Dream? It was dark, just like this, wasn’t it? At least parts of it were. The other parts were clearer, and you could go in-between them. Well, that’s how you remember it, anyways.

You were what, 12 back then? Kinda young to be a defender of the city, huh.

But hey, you weren’t too concerned back then. No, you were happy. You wanted to be a Magical Girl. And you did the best you could with it.

Of course, it took you a little while to find your way of doing it. Took you even longer to actually pull it off.

Hey, do you recall the first time you fought a big monster? First time you got seriously hurt, too. Some really bad stuff, that one. Oh, what about that time with the big spiky thing? Pierced right through your shoulder, that one, do you remember?

Man, lotta deadly stuff can happen in five or six years, huh. And hey, you got good at it. Everybody remembers that time with those monkey-like monsters. Do you? They had broken into an apartment complex and you were the only girl around for miles. So you jumped in and fought all of them off. Saved every family in that place, and looked awesome doing it as well.

...it’s been a long time, huh. You’ve fought a lot. It’s not like it ever ends. You’re saving the night, after all, and there’s a new night every night.

Resting right now wouldn’t kill anyone.

Well, except maybe you.

…

No. There’s more you can do still. You’re making a difference. You found a way. You can still help them further, and you have a whole life to live after that. No sense letting this be the end of it.

Good luck getting back up, old girl. I hope we manage to do it.


	2. Interstitial 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interstitial 2 takes place a few years before the start of the main story.
> 
> The Interstitials are small bits of between-chapters content, wherein a character's thoughts or past will be explored in further detail. They are canon to the story of Team Courier. It is strongly suggested one read Team Courier in order to have full context for these short stories.

A new, nostalgic scene filled her eyes upon entering the school for the first time. Groups of girls with all kinds of hair colors walked everywhere, chatting and going on about their lives. They all walked around carefree and lively, filling the entrance to the school with life and noise.  
Magdalena had to take a moment to absorb all that. She wasn’t used to the world having color again yet.  
Someday, she would look back at this and understand that it was the beginning of her recovering, of her healing into a better state of mind. Or so her therapist said, anyway. She had yet to see this happen. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. “Stop thinking like that”, she thought. “I promised to take this opportunity to change. No more standing around, no more letting these thoughts take control.” She was here to make a difference, both to others and herself.  
She opened her eyes again, and immediately jumped back. A girl, with dark skin and warm, golden hair in little curls, stared at her with what seemed to be a look of polite curiosity. She had also been not more than a few centimeters away from Magdalena’s face, and only now seemed to realize that had been a bad idea.  
-Sorry, sorry! You were standing with your eyes closed in the middle of the hall, so I was curious. Are you ok? My name’s Phoebe.  
-I’m… fine. Just surprised.  
-Oh, thank goodness. I was worried you had been around that team that… well.  
Magdalena cocked her head in confusion.  
-Team that what? It’s my first day here.  
-Oh! Oh… it’s… a big team of girls, they… \- Phoebe started curling her hair around a finger in a nervous gesture. - They didn’t come back from patrol last night. Somebody else found them.  
The two looked around the school entrance again. Magdalena could now see that, unlike her first impression, the place wasn’t so much bustling as it was… heavy was the word, she thought. Lots of people talking, yes, but all of them in hushed tones, almost as if avoiding any actual conversation.  
It reminded her of many things.  
She thought back to her own promise. Making a difference, right?  
-Hey, come with me. \- She said to Phoebe. - I might need your help.  
-What? What for?  
-We’re going to do something for the girls. Cheer some spirits up. You in?  
Phoebe almost seemed surprised for a second, but then nodded affirmatively.  
-Cool! Let’s go then. I’m Magda… Maddie. I’m Maddie.


	3. Interstitial 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interstitial 3 takes place a few weeks before the story.
> 
> It also acts as a companion piece to Chapter 6.
> 
> The Interstitials are small bits of between-chapters content, wherein a character's thoughts or past will be explored in further detail. They are canon to the story of Team Courier. It is strongly suggested one read Team Courier in order to have full context for these short stories.

A coppery smell filled the air. A similar taste as well.  
Hers. Not his. That was clear. Made sure of.  
Wind rushed by.  
No sounds, oddly. Was this how it always was?  
...would anyone be able to tell?  
Wind stopped. A brief second, now.  
How ignoble.  
Wind started rushing by again.  
So much effort, so much concern.  
Almost felt pointless.  
…unfair.  
Undeserved.  
How was Dawn going feel about this?


	4. Interstitial 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interstitial 4 doesn't take place at any specific point in the story, but is rather a small, childlike story about a character.
> 
> The Interstitials are small bits of between-chapters content, wherein a character's thoughts or past will be explored in further detail. They are canon to the story of Team Courier. It is strongly suggested one read Team Courier in order to have full context for these short stories.

Tamara is a jerk.

She’ll pick on you

She’ll laugh at you

Because she’s just a jerk.

Everyone thought she would be nice

When she became a Magical Girl

But Tamara just became an even bigger jerk.

Her hair was orange

He costume was fun

But Tamara was, still, a jerk.

Why she does this, nobody knows.

But they all know one thing.

Tamara is a jerk.

…

…

…

But at the end of the day

When classes end and night’s not yet fallen

Tamara goes home, to meet her father

So they can run together

As they’ve always been proud to do.

And to him, and only to him

Tamara is never ever a jerk.


	5. Interstitial 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interstitial 5 gives a different viewpoint to one part of Chapter 10.
> 
> The Interstitials are small bits of between-chapters content, wherein a character's thoughts or past will be explored in further detail. They are canon to the story of Team Courier. It is strongly suggested one read Team Courier in order to have full context for these short stories.

_There’s three of them. Right above us. I don’t think they’ve noticed yet. Let’s see… Ah, there, that windowsill should help. Steady grip, wait for the right moment… now._

She jumped onto the windowsill with catlike grace, using it to boost herself into the air. With one slice, she cut all three of them, and landed on the ground.

_ Phew. Ok, that was good. Almost didn’t reach the third one there, that would have been worrisome. I need to be more careful about timing things like that. _

__

-That was amazing!

__

_Hm. Ellen liked it. That’s… nice, I think. It’s nice that she likes seeing me fight, I guess._

__

… _I don’t think I’m used to that kind of attention. Phoebe used to do that when we met, but she stopped at some point. I think she noticed I wasn’t used to it. Maybe I should try telling Ellen? She seems understanding enough to be ok with it. Don’t know if I could explain it properly though. Hm…_

__

_Wait. Is Phoebe talking herself down again?_

__

She walked towards Phoebe and tapped her head lightly with her head lightly with her sword.

__

-You’re cool.

__

_Phoebe really needs to stop doing that. She is great, she should know that by now. Well, ok, that’s a bit harsh. I was really down on myself as well before I started practicing the sword with Ms. Fermi. Maybe I should invite Phoebe to practice one of these days? Then again, I don’t think she would enjoy it much. Sword fighting is not her thing. I could invite her to my morning jog, though! I think I’ll do that._

__

_Oh, they’ve started talking about the others. Ellen is very curious tonight. It’s good to see she’s getting along better with everyone. She was so worried about Dawn the other day, I wonder if that resolved itself. Dawn didn’t mention anything when I went to her house the other day. Hm… actually, about that…_

__

-…unless it’s sword practice day. You take classes, right?

__

_Hm? Oh, yeah. I do. Actually, Ellen should know about that thing with Maddie, since she’s interested._

__

She pointed to Ellie with her head.

__

_Ok, I think Phoebe got that. Yeah, she’s bringing it up now. Good._

__

… _actually, I feel bad now. I’m sure Maddie has a reason to not be helping Dawn. She’s not a bad person. On the contrary, she even helped me that time I was sick. Maybe I was wrong to bring this up… Well, it’s not like Phoebe thinks Maddie would do anything bad either. She’ll probably tell that to Ellen better than I could anyway._

__

_Oh, there she goes again. Stammering about Ryder. Oh, Ellen’s looking at me. Is she looking for confirmation? Hm… should I tell her? I mean, Phoebe hasn’t been very subtle about it, but she hasn’t done anything yet… I don’t know that she will either, she’s too scared of being turned down. But then, it’s her own crush, I don’t know if I’m allowed to just tell these things… I hope she doesn’t get mad at me._

__

She nodded in confirmation.

__

_Well, Ellen seems happy. Hopefully this will make Phoebe happy too._

__


	6. Interstitial 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interstitial 6 is told from the point of view of someone's parent.
> 
> The Interstitials are small bits of between-chapters content, wherein a character's thoughts or past will be explored in further detail. They are canon to the story of Team Courier. It is strongly suggested one read Team Courier in order to have full context for these short stories.

You wake up, later than the others. Makes sense. Your purple hair is disheveled and you have clearly been sleeping in your casual clothes. I reprimand you. I know it bothers you, but I must.

In the morning, your siblings have already left for school. I take this time to clean the house and get chores done. Sometimes I invite you to come with me to the market, but you don’t often come. You want your own space, and I understand. It’s important for you.

By the time I’m free, you’re no longer home. You’ve gone to school, to see your friends. I’m glad. Future’s promise is a good school.

Over the afternoon, your brothers all arrive. Gabriel is usually the first. He goes to the room the two of you share to study. It’s how he is. Herbert is the next one, normally with a friend. They stay around the living room and watch tv for a bit, then leave the house for the arcade.

Your older brother, Irving, comes home last. By this time, your oldest brother Will is here to help me with the children. Your mother normally calls us around this time to talk to him, since she can never be home at that time. She often asks me about you as well. I tell her what I can. We both worry, you know.

Billy, Neil and Carl arrive next. Neil is graduating to middle school next year, and he’s very excited. Will does his best to deal with the three while I’m helping Irving with his homework. You usually arrive during this time, but you don’t stay much. I hear you playing with your younger brothers and getting their names wrong on purpose, and it amuses me. But by the time I’m done you’ve already left. Will told me you go to a book club. “Book club president Melissa”, I tell myself. I don’t actually know if you’re the president.

Night comes, and you get ready to leave. I don’t get to see you off, because I’m busy feeding Lucas and Frankie. You’ve gotten used to just leaving the house without telling everyone.

But I notice you saying goodbye every time.

After putting all of your siblings to bed, I go to the kitchen. It’s late, but I prepare a small meal anyway. Grilled cheese, with that strawberry jam you like so much. I keep a little jar of it hidden away from your siblings in my bedroom. I also make you a glass of warm milk, and put them on top of the fridge, waiting for you.

I’m sorry I can’t give you the attention you deserve, my dear. I wish I could support you more, or even just spare the time to be able to talk to you about your night.

I love you, my daughter. Be safe out there tonight.


	7. Interstitial 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interstitial 7 explores the daily life of a certain character, through their schedule.
> 
> The Interstitials are small bits of between-chapters content, wherein a character's thoughts or past will be explored in further detail. They are canon to the story of Team Courier. It is strongly suggested one read Team Courier in order to have full context for these short stories.

  * 10:00a.m. - Breakfast (Eat light today, so I don’t fall asleep on the tram on the way to class)

  * 10:30a.m. - Read a book on the way to school ( _Advanced Physics: The_ _King Lectures_. Chapter 14 is about the Color Confinement theory, really interesting stuff!)

  * 11:00a.m.-5:00p.pm. - Classes

  * 5:30p.m. - Check out new vegan sandwich place / Do homework (See if they have anything with chickpeas!)

  * 6:30p.m. - Do chores at home (Laundry duty this week)

  * 7:00p.m. - Help grandma with dinner (make a portion to take to dad on the way to patrol)

  * 8:00p.m. - Study for Med exam

  * 9:30p.m. - Meet Maddie near the school (She’s been hiding on top the convenience store lately. Keep an eye out)

  * 10:00p.m. - Patrol

  * 2:00a.m. - Check on dad before going home (Just two more weeks!)





	8. Interstitial 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interstitial 8 takes place during Team Courier chapters 12 and 13.
> 
> The Interstitials are small bits of between-chapters content, wherein a character's thoughts or past will be explored in further detail. They are canon to the story of Team Courier. It is strongly suggested one read Team Courier in order to have full context for these short stories.

-Hey sis!

I turn around, to see my sister.

She’s holding a movie case on her hand. We’re watching it tonight. Ryder gave the whole team the night off, and since Kate and I haven’t had the chance to watch something in a long time, we decided to make this one count. She’s going to show me this whole trilogy of movies that she really likes.

-Yeah, yeah, I know. Go get them set up, I’ll make the popcorn. \- I say, pretending to be disinterested, when we both know I’m not. It doesn’t bother Kate, and I like the joke of it.

_...although, now thinking about it, maybe I should give her a break and be more honest. She’s been annoyed lately about how I’m dealing with her and Ellie being a thing. And, to be honest, maybe I have been a bit too harsh._

_It’s not like Ellie’s a bad person. A bit doofy, perhaps, but she’s alright. We used to be friends, even. It’s just, well, she’s been taking up all of Kate’s time since they started dating! Wait, they’re not officially going out yet, are they? Kate mentioned Ellie’s been taking her time with that. I should clue her in already. They work so well together!_

_...yeah, I guess they do, don’t they? I suppose I should…_

…

…

… _am I walking away? What’s happening? Why am I leaving the house?_

-Sis? Are you ok?

_Is that Kate calling me? No! I’m not! I don’t even know what I’m…_

…

…

… _wait, where am I? I don’t remember walking here! Is that… I recognize that building! Why am I here? Wait, is that Jasmine inside? I know she lives nearby, but…_

…

…

… _am I back? What’s happening to me? Wait, Ellie’s here…_

_I just kicked her! Why did I kick her? Don’t do that! I don’t want to hurt Ellie! Don’t-_

-Hey sis!

I turn around, to see my sister.

She’s holding a wooden stick on her-

THWACK


	9. Interstitial 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interstitial 9 takes place sometime before the main story. It acts as a companion piece to Team Courier Chapter 15.
> 
> The Interstitials are small bits of between-chapters content, wherein a character's thoughts or past will be explored in further detail. They are canon to the story of Team Courier. It is strongly suggested one read Team Courier in order to have full context for these short stories.

“Hey, hey, have you heard? There’s this girl who runs around town, all green-like, throwing around lightning and stuff!”

“Oh, I saw her the other night, she was fighting right outside my window! She’s super tough!”

“Yeah, she’s awesome!”

\--------------------------------------------------

“Did you hear? Apparently that lightning girl fought a bunch of monsters on her own yesterday!”

“Yeah, apparently she’s really strong, and she’s been fighting solo for a while now!”

\--------------------------------------------------

“I hear that lightning girl joined a team, you girls know anything about that?”

“Oh? I didn’t hear.”

“I wonder what kind of team she would be a part of.”

\--------------------------------------------------

“You know, I heard from this friend of mine that that lightning girl, she got into some fights up in Future’s Promise.”

“Oh, really?”

“Do you think she’s tough like that because she fights people all the time?”

“Apparently she fights people a lot. I dunno if it’s just training or something like that.”

“Maybe she’s violent. She was a solo for a lot of time, wasn’t she?”

“Might be people didn’t want to partner with her.”

“What if she’s dangerous? Like she really doesn’t care about the people she’s fighting with?”

“I wonder...”

\--------------------------------------------------

“Hey, girls, you’ll never believe: I saw that lightning girl the other day on school, hiding all the way back in the music room, and turns out? She was playing piano!”

“What? No way!”

“She plays piano?”

“Woah, that’s awesome!”

“Hey, you play piano too, right?”

“Yeah!”

\--------------------------------------------------

“Hey, did you hear? That lightning girl got a partner she works with.”

“Oh, yeah, that little presentation they did for the kids in the hospital, right? My uncle works there, he told me about it. Her partner was dancing there, apparently.”

“Seems she was nice after all.”

“Man, I need to keep an eye out for her, try and catch her playing one of these days.


	10. Interstitial 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interstitial 10 takes place just before the main story, regarding a certain character's attraction...
> 
> Thank you to tgva8889 for helping inspire this chapter!
> 
> The Interstitials are small bits of between-chapters content, wherein a character's thoughts or past will be explored in further detail. They are canon to the story of Team Courier. It is strongly suggested one read Team Courier in order to have full context for these short stories.

-Her? Really?

Helen, Maddie and Phoebe were looking at Ryder, who was talking to Sandra about some new recruit.

-Well… yeah!

-Hm… I guess she’s kinda pretty when you stop to notice. Not really my type, though.

-It’s not just that! She’s nice, she helps everyone, she… there’s a lot about her!

-Oh? So what is it you like about her?

_I could see her from across the street, balancing an umbrella on her shoulder as she picked up a stray puppy on her strong, gentle arms, stroking it’s fur to keep it calm. I wanted to say something, but, taken by the subtle beauty of the scene, I could only look on, as she left with…_

-Phoebe?

-Huh? Oh, sorry, I got distracted for a second. What were we talking about?

-Maddie asked why you started liking Ryder.

-Oh, right! I…

It was a dark and stormy afternoon, when I walked into the room, and there she was: this intelligent and beautiful lady, planning routes and creating scenarios to make sure all of her people could do their job. I’d know from my many (two) years on the force that a lady like that doesn’t come often, and…

-...you’re going off on all these wild scenarios in your head, weren’t you?

-Sorry, sorry! I was reading a good book yesterday and it kinda stuck on my mind.

-I can see that. \- Maddie stifled a laughter. - So, what, was there like a moment you knew you started liking her, something like that?

_I ran through the woods, the creature hot on my trail, the sound of trees being knocked to the ground as it chased after me. I could barely see the creature, it’s sharp claws tearing at the ground behind me, just barely missing. And then, out from the shadows she came, pulling me in to safety, hiding the both of us from the monster, as my heart pounded, uncertain if it was from the monster or from her…_

-Phoebe? Hellooooo?

-Oh! Sorry, what were we talking about?

-She’s daydreaming again.

-No! \- Phoebe lied, badly. Maddie and Helen stared at her without believing a word. 

-Well, I give up. Clearly you like her a lot. I know I only merited like three of those wild scenarios in your head. \- Maddie said playfully, to Phoebe's indignation.

Ryder then called the meeting, and the topic was dropped… until later that night at Mama Maho’s after patrol, where they picked it up again.


End file.
